Baxter
Baxter (Nicknamed "Agricultural Implement Man Baxter" by some) is a Death Knight who serves the Scourge with a giggling, manic glee. Appearance Baxter's appearance somewhat belies his nature. Of below average height, his build does not suggest great strength or stamina. He has black eyes and shoulder length black hair, which he wears loose. His face betrays his relative youth; he has a short goatee beard which only serves to emphasize the fact by being the sort of beard one grows to disguise how young they are. Even with their unholy blue glow, his eyes have a certain manic gleam to them, and he seems to twitch a lot. His voice, while sometimes high-pitched and giggly, does have an unearthly hollow ring to it. Like other Death Knights, he dresses in a suit of ornate, runed plate armour. However, rather the typical runeblade (or the far less common runed axes) carried by his fellows, he instead uses a massive scythe. This weapon, seemingly made out of ice, is emblazoned with eerily glowing runes both on its blade and its handle. Personality Even the most casual of observers would quickly notice that Baxter is far from all right. Rather unhinged, Baxter seems to delight in performing evil acts for the simple sake of them. He seems to particularly enjoy killing, however, and seems to go out of his way to start fights simply so he can shed blood. Even when there's nobody around to kill, he will gladly commit other malicious acts for the simple sake of it. He seems to be drawn to death and destruction, reveling in the carnage that he causes and seeing it all as a bit of a laugh. Baxter has something of a weakness for attractive women. Every now and then he will fixate on a woman and follow her around, doing his best to please them. Contrary to his normal nature, he will be unable to harm them, even if they leave him. In fact, he will be gladly strung along by them, following their every order if he thinks it will help. While a trained warrior, he is rather inordinately fond of Scythes as weapons, an odd choice at the best of times. He tends to get rather defensive if anyone asks him about his choice of weapon. Of all the Blackened Claw members, Baxter has been the most outspoken (aside from Karl Baarfden himself, that is) about dealing with their former members. Specifically, he has advocated their long, drawn out, painful and gruesome demises. History Very little is known about Baxter's past. He was born sometime after the end of the second war, and appears to have come from Alterac. He was known to have spent some time in Lordaeron, working as a freelance mercenary and adventurer to anyone who would have him. For a short period, he worked with the Dragon Warriors, before being kicked out for "conduct unbecoming of a guild member", as well as lying about his age (What his actual age is remains unknown, however, he was lying about it regardless). Not too long after that, he was found by Lenora Marjoram who saw potential in his love of random violence. She gleefully manipulated him, using his destructive urges to fulfill not only her own ends, but the goals of the Cult of the Damned as a whole. During the rise of the Scourge, he performed many missions for her on behalf of her dark masters, eliminating a number of potential threats as well as helping to "enforce" the growing cult. Following the Third War, Lenora saw him as too skilled (and entertaining) to have slain and transformed into a mindless ghoul. Instead, she kept him around to act as a bodyguard and general purpose servant, as well as aiding her in battle on occasion. It was in this role that he garnered some attention, drawing the interest of Lenora's commander, Karl Baarfden. The Death Knight enjoyed Baxter's love of casual slaughter, as saw him as an asset that they could use. Baxter was rewarded for his service; transformed into a Death Knight, he was granted a place in the Knights of the Blackened Claw, serving as one of the Lich King's elite. Baxter was the lowest-ranking member of the Blackened Claw to be "held back" from the assault; Karl felt that he was too useful to simply throw away, and, unlike other members involved in the assault, had shown no regrets about casual mass slaughter. As a result, he remained in the service of the Scourge, rather then siding with Darion Mograine. Retreating to Northrend with the rest of the Knights, he eagerly awaits a chance to gruesomely show his former allies the error of their choices. category:Characters category:Human category:Scourge category:Death Knight Category:Knights of the Blackened Claw Category:Dragon Warriors category:Articles by Darthfish